Un Florista Enamorado
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Las rosas significan pasión y ternura, las margaritas ternura, pero la gardenia era la flor representa lo que siento por ti."Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Chapter 1

Hello aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo mes de apreciación dedicado a nuestro vampiro favorito.

Disclaimer: **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

El solo bañaba con sus brillantes rayos todas las flores que conformaban su jardín, vestido con un gracioso interiso rosado, acompañado de un sombrero de paja de color verde Arystar Krory III cuida sus flores con todo el amor que podía darle, satisfecho con su trabajo y dejar todo en orden se quitó el horrendo traje y volvió a la a su floristería que estaba en una de las calles más concurridas de Londres, cambio el letrero de cerrado a abierto, movilizo los exhibidores alrededor de la entrada para darle vida a aquella edificación de piedra tan antigua.

—Krory buenos días— muy animado saludo Allen Walker amigo de antaño y compañero de trabajo.

—Buenos días Allen, como te fue ayer con tu cita con Lenalee de aru— correspondió al saludo el pálido caballero.

—Sí, gracias— dijo el albino hasta que recordó—¡Porque no me dijiste lo que significaba cada color de los Lirios!— le grito el joven rojo hasta el cuello.

—Mira Allen de aru— dijo tomándolo de los hombros— Lo importante es que te divertiste y la pasaste bien— dijo guiñándole el ojo— Ahora a trabajar— soltó al joven y entro a la tienda.

—¡krory!— grito Allen mientras le seguía los pasos.

Toda la mañana estaba tranquila, mientras Allen se encargaba de las flores del invernadero, Krory estaba sentado en el mostrador realizando un encargo de un cliente, una combinación de nomeolvides con rosas blancas, con el ramo terminado lo guardo en el refrigerador especial para evitar que estas se marchitaran. La campanilla de la tienda inundo todo el lugar.

—Bienvenido— saludo Krory aun de espalada al cliente.

—Hola— respondió una suave y dulce voz.

—Hola… en que puedo… ayudarle de aru— trataba de decir pero la joven que tenía al frente era una belleza no se igualaban a la belleza de la francesilla conocida por su seducción, la rosa blanca por su pureza o los lirios por sus intensidad de significativa.

—Quiero una flor específica para regalársela a un amigo enfermo— dijo la joven Rubia algo desinteresada.

—Claro unas rosas amarilla a la orden— dijo Krory mientras en un mal intento de saltar la barra termino de boca al piso, con una sonrisa nerviosa camina de espaldas sin fijarse de la estantería en su espalda, al girar sin fijarse todas las flores que estante ambos cayeron al piso— Oh Dios mío señorita lo siento— dijo avergonzado pero al intentar pararse resbalo y callo sentado en un cactus que te por si acaso en oferta por ser importado de china.

En la cabeza de Krory todo estaba arruinado pero al ver a la joven reír todas aquellas púas en su trasero se fueron al carajo para fijar su vista en aquella joven que lo tenía cautivado, cuando intento parase para disculparse una maceta delas que colgaba en el techo le impacto en la cabeza unas dulces y tierna margaritas, lo último que nuestro pálido amigo recordó fue ver a la joven corre hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola qui estoy de nuevo, les traigo el segundo capitulo de este bello fic. No se si serán mis hormonas pero he estado muy romántica últimamente. Pero que mas da luego se me pasara.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Estaban en la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano de la zona, Allen estaba hablando con el doctor para ver la situación de su amigo, el cual le dio como respuesta que su amigo era una cabeza dura y que solo debía descansar y que se alejara de las chicas lindas por un tiempo.

Krory estaba despertando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, toco su frente la cual estaba vendada, intento moverse y el terrible dolor que sintió en su trasero fue peor que el de su cabeza. Se acomodó con cuidado en la cama del hospital, sonrió de manera triste al ver que lo único que logro fue causarle problemas a su bella cliente y a su amigo, observo la habitación en donde estaba, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en un hospital, extrañado miro el arreglo de flores que estaba al lado de su cama, tomo en sus manos las flores amarillas y se rió, quien lo diría el hacia estos arreglos para personas enfermas y ahora el recibía uno, de aquel arreglo cayo una pequeña nota la cual cayo en sus piernas, dejo el arreglo en su lugar de origen y tomo la nota y la abrió.

" _Estas flores eran para un amigo, pero usted las necesita más que él, espero que mejore"_

 _Att. Eliade_

El corazón de Krory latía a millón era la primera vez que alguien tenía este detalle con él, recostó su cabeza en la almohada y guardo la pequeña carta en sus manos, cerro sus ojos un momento para pensar en su querida Eliade, pero no todo es perfecto en este mundo.

—¡Kuro-chan amigo no te mueras, aun eres muy joven y tienes que hacer lo arreglos florales de mi boda! ¡Recuerda que me caso en una semana, no hay nadie que sepa de esto como tu, si mueres Levy-chan me matara!— gritaba entre lagrimeo y moqueos un pelirrojo mientras zarandeaba al enfermo Krory.

—¡Lavi suelta a Krory-san!— grito Lenalee mientras le quitaba al pelirrojo de encima— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto.

—Si Lenalee, estoy bien— respondió el pobre Arystar— Tranquilo Lavi no moriré, tengo que darle vida a una boda, ahora que estamos en esto— dijo sacando una carpeta quien sabe dónde y la puso en sus piernas— Ahora hablando de tu boda ¿de los arreglos que le envía Levy cual eligió de aru?— le pregunto mientras desplegaba varias imágenes.

—Bueno Kuro-chan ella eligió el que le mostraste de hace unos días el velo de como era de volar, de sobia— decía Lavi mientras trataba de adivinar.

—De novia— dijeron los demás presentes en la habitación.

—Eso mismo— dijo el joven pelirrojo.

—Muy bien dejemos esto aquí, debes descansar Krory, luego terminan de arreglar lo de la boda— sentencio Lenalee mientras le quitaba la carpeta y lanzaba a Lavi fuera de la habitación— Adiós que descanses— dijo la china con una sonrisa para luego irse con su novio el cual no había hablado nada.

—Adiós— respondió con una sonrisa para luego dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola**

 **Por fin libre de la universidad— hasta nuevo aviso— vacaciones para terminar fics y descansar.**

 **Aquí esta el tercer capitulo veré si puedo subir el ultimo hoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

Unos días después de su accidente, Krory se encontraba sentado en acolchados cojines en el piso de su negocio realizando unos arreglos para un baby shower. Se sentía solo Allen hoy estaba tomando el examen de admisión para la universidad y hoy por cosas de la vida no paso ni un cliente por su tienda. Como si sus plegarias fueron escuchadas la campanilla de la puerta sonó, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la causante de su estado de salud frente a él, trato de parrarse, pero ella se acercó y le empujo de los hombros suavemente para que se mantuviera sentado.

—No se levante Arystar-sama— dijo muy suavemente.

—S..si— respondió nervioso.

—Sé que usted es el encargado de la decoración de la boda de Lavi Bookman, soy la organizadora y me gustaría ver cuáles son los esquema que tiene para el evento— dijo la joven rubia sentándose al lado de Krory.

—Claro—respondió sacando su carpeta de quien sabe dónde— Este es el ramo compuesto de velo de novia y rosas azules y los arreglos que pienso realizar para las mesas son gardenias, con pedrería colgante, el arco será decorado con esta misma flor y como regalo pequeños talismanes con la flor dentro— explico el pálido chico a la rubia la cual lo miraba con atención.

— ¿Por qué la gardenias?— pregunto Eliade.

—Pues la gardenia tiene muchos significados es una flor que donde se presenta tiene un poder de atracción especial, inundando de energía pura y limpia. Además purifica y lleva armonía a las personas que queremos. No solo eso sino que también es un buen talismán si se quiere hacer una curación espiritual utilizando sus pétalos dentro de bolsitas para llevar consigo, o llenar la bañera con agua y pétalos y sumergirse en un baño relajante— explico Krory con detenimiento a Eliade mientras se levantaba de sus cómodos cojines y la guiaba al vivero que estaba atrás de la tienda— Además Eliade están consideradas como unas de las más populares flores exóticas. Y de todos es sabido que es una flor muy usada para temas musicales románticos, aquí están las gardenias que he estado cuidando para esta ocasión— como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, todo estaba lleno de esas bellas flores eran un imagen inimaginable.

—Arystar-sama se ve que va a tener mucho trabajo, pero con mi ayuda todo le será más fácil— dijo la joven rubia, esta se inclinó lo suficiente y entre sus manos tomo una flor y se deleitó con su aroma— Tenía razón su aroma es deliciosos— dijo Eliade mirando a Krory con una sonrisa.

—Eliade, sabe que la gardenia simboliza la pureza y dulzura y también es una buena flor se regala para transmitir alegría y para decir a la persona que las recibe que está preciosa— dijo Krory sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Se lo olvido agregar que también estas flores nos indican que hay un amor secreto— dijo Eliade mientras se extendía la flor a Krory el cual la miro sorprendido.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno por fin termine, Konan cumplí.

Bueno aquí están las palabras que me tocaron para este mes:

 **Genero:** Humor.

 **Rated:** K (plus).

 **Flor:** Gardenia.

 **Emoción:** Melancolía.

Disclaimer: **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

5 años después…

Pasaba las hojas de aquel bello álbum, las veía una y otra vez todos los días, su boda con Eliade uno de los momento más hermosos de su vida, aún recuerda cuando ella le dijo que si en el altar, tomo una foto de la primera vez que trabajo en la tienda vestida de aquel hermoso vestido azul con lunares. Miraba la puerta ansiosos de su llegada, era raro que ella no llegara a casa ¿Abra paso algo en su trabajo? Se levantó del mueble de su sala y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar algo, sentado en el desayunador tomaba de a pequeños sorbos su té de manzanillas. Tomo su celular de la mesa y prosiguió a leer las notas que tenía, entre ellas estaban encargos, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Allen y el aniversario de la muerte de … Eliade.

Tomo su taza y la lanzo contra la pared al darse cuenta de su cruel realidad, Eliade no está con él ella había muerto hace 3 años en ese maldito accidente si él hubiera por un momento evitado que saliera de casa ahora ella estaría con el no enterrada bajo 2 metros de tierra. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Es esto una cruel mentira? O una ¿Simple pesallida? La cual lo atormentaba todo el tiempo, en varias ocasiones pensó en suicidarse y acompañarla pero siempre era detenido o interrumpido por sus amigos.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos aun no lo aceptaba, era como si ella supiera que aquel día fuera el último, se levantó de la silla tirándola en el proceso, salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia, desde que ella murió no le encontraba sentido a su vida, las tarde con sus amigos antes eran aun deleite ahora son una estupidez sin sentido, un arreglo floral un desastre espantoso y su vida una desgracia, una escoria viviente sin escrúpulos, la fría lluvia se le calaba hasta en los huesos, con la mirada perdida se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del puente que en algunas ocasiones pensó en arrojarse en él y morir con las rocas que lo conformaban debido a su sequedad, mientras se acerca diviso la figura de una joven la cual estaba agarrada de los barrotes lista para aventarse a aquel seco rio. No recordó cómo y cuándo se echó a correr y detuvo a la joven de su intento de suicidio, la abrazo contra el pensado en el Eliade pero para sus sorpresa no eran ojos marrones, sino unos azules llenos de tristeza y dolor, abrazo a la chica más a su cuerpo y lloro como un bebe, no ambos lloraron por no soportar la perdida de las personas más importantes, un rato después están en la casa de Krory sentados frente a la chimenea rodeado de mantas, ninguno sin hablar.

—Gracias por salvarme— agradeció con voz ronca la chica.

—No, gracias a ti por evitar de que cometiéramos una estupidez— Krory a su vez respondió con su mirada perdida en las llamas de aquella chimenea.


End file.
